You're my Inspiration
by rawcandy
Summary: Sometimes you find love where you least expect it, but what's meant to be will always find a way. A story intertwining friendship, love and art.
1. Young Blood

Peyton leaned back on her chair, chewing her pencil furiously between her full, perfect lips. Usually, when she put pencil to paper, she could create something beautiful, something deep; something that could not be put into words. But today, she was lost for inspiration, and she had no idea why.

"Hey" a voice from behind her jolted her from her thoughts. She spun around on her chair, clutching her heart in surprise.

"Lucas!" she scolded, "Stop creeping up on me!"

He took a step back and raised his hands mockingly at his tempestuous best friend.

"Time of the month?" He feigned genuine concern.

"Lucas, that's not funny. Just because you're basically a girl too, doesn't mean we can talk about these things"

"Harsh Sawyer, so harsh" He leaned down, inspecting the blank page that lay flat on her desk. "Looks good," he mumbled.

"Funny", she rolled her eyes, "I haven't been able to draw anything all day!" she groaned, "I've got no inspiration".

"Inspiration?" he mused, "Hmm", his face suddenly lit up with an idea, "I have some awesome inspiration for you" he grinned widely, clearly proud with his idea.

"Yeah?" she swung around on her chair, suddenly interested, "Spit it out, Scott".

His lips twisted up in a dark, cheeky smirk. "How about the beautiful creature looking at you right now?"

She rolled her eyes, "Oh Lucas, you're hilarious… seriously though, I need help here".

Pushing aside the jokes, he sat on the end of her bed to think. "Well, what's on your mind?"

"That's the problem! I don't know! It's as if there's no one home up here" she tapped on her forehead.

"Come on Peyt, you're usually bursting with ideas"

"And that's why I need help… what's on your mind?"

He smiled knowingly and they both answered her question instantaneously.  
"Brooke".

Brooke was Lucas' dream girl. She was beautiful, funny and single. The only problem was, she was totally oblivious to Lucas' crush on her.

"Of course you're thinking about Brooke, what else would you be thinking about, you lovesick loser" Peyton laughed

"Hey, hey now. You've seen her with your own eyes. She's _hot_" he said as if that was all the explanation that was needed.

"Whatever, Lucas… I've been hearing about her for five years. Make a move or get over it"

"Orrr", he raised his eyebrow, "You could help a guy out?" He smiled hopefully.

"You want me to talk to her for you" Peyton sighed, knowing her best friend too well.

"Well, if you're offering…" he grinned cheekily

"Come on Lucas, can't you talk to the girl yourself…You're a big boy now"

"But you're both cheerleaders. You can get a good word in there for me"

"Lucas-"

"Please Peyt", he interrupted, "Just do this one thing for your best friend?"

"Fiiine" she sighed, "whatever. I'll do it at practice tomorrow"

"Thanks, Sawyer. I owe you one"

Peyton threw down her pom-poms. She hated being a fucking cheerleader. As Lucas said, she was about the least cheery person he knew. But her mom had been a cheerleader, and Peyton felt it was the only way she could feel connected to her. Plus, she could hook Lucas up with hot cheerleaders like Brooke. Man, she would make Lucas kiss her feet for this one.

She made her way over to Brooke who was bouncing around, practicing a manoeuvre.

"Hey Brooke" Peyton plastered a smile on her face

"Peyton! Hey! What's up, girl?" Brooke smiled. She certainly was a _cheer_leader, Peyton thought.

"Nothing much. Hey, have you got a date for prom?" Peyton rolled her eyes inwardly. Prom was 3 months away. She couldn't care less about prom. But knowing girls like Brooke, it was all they thought about.

"Oh my god! No! Its devastating!" She shook her head, "There's no more hot, single boys around here anymore".

"Well…" Peyton tried to be as subtle as possible, "… There is one".

"Really?" Brooke looked suddenly very interested, "Who?"

"Lucas Scott. Do you know him?"

"The guy from our English class who always knows the answers?"

"That's the one" Peyton smiled at the thought of Lucas and his obsession with English.

"Hmm…" Brooke mused, "Never really thought about that one", her eyes began to widen as if she were discovering something for the first time, "Actually, he's pretty hot, now that you mention it".

"That and he's ridiculously keen for you" Peyton winked, putting the cherry on the cake.

"Really? Oh my god, he's perfect!" Brooke squealed, "Bring him to Davo's party tomorrow night. I'll introduce myself properly" Brooke raised her perfectly groomed brow suggestively.

"Sounds good. Thanks, Brooke" Peyton grabbed her bag and left. Lucas definitely would be kissing her feet.

Peyton's beat up old truck rolled into Davo's driveway. She twisted the key, and turned to face Lucas. "So, what's the plan, buddy?"

"Plan? I need a plan?"

"This is Brooke Davis we're talking about. Of course you need a plan"

"Dude, I was just going to whip out my faultless charm. I didn't think I needed a plan!" He started to panic, "Fuck! What am I going to do? Quick Sawyer, turn around. Let's go home and watch Ferris Bueller"

Peyton laughed her very unique chuckled, "I'm just teasing you, Lucas. You don't need a plan. She's already interested".

Lucas looked genuinely hurt, "Don't fuck with me, Sawyer. I was seriously freaking out"

"I know", she chuckled darkly, "It provided me with my entertainment for the night"

"Good to know I'm your best friend for something" he rolled his eyes sarcastically

"Hey now, you should be doing nothing but worshipping me right now, Lucas Scott. So come on, you can bow down to me on the way in"

Inside, the party was already in full swing. People were making out on the couch, passed out on the floor and getting high on the balcony. Brooke was surrounded by her fellow cheerleaders, giggling her bubbly laugh that rang throughout the room.

"There she is" Lucas' eyes were firmly fixed on the sultry brunette.

"Go on", Peyton gave Lucas a little shove in Brooke's direction.

Lucas stepped back to Peyton's side, "I can't. Can you come with?"

"I'm not your mommy, Lucas. I'm not gonna be holding your hand while you two get it on".

"I know, I know. But just this one time. Otherwise, it will be awkward"

Peyton rolled her eyes, "The things I do for you Lucas Scott", she grabbed his arm and marched towards Brooke.

"Peyton!" Brooke squealed, pushing the other cheerleaders aside. "You look so hot!"

Lucas looked down at Peyton upon Brooke's description. She was wearing tight fitting black skinny jeans, scuffed up doc marten boots and a sexy black tank top. She did look pretty good, but then again, Brooke was the definition of hot in her leather mini skirt, tight top and heels. Lucas looked her up and down appreciatively.

"You're Lucas, right?" Brooke smiled coyly

"That's me" Lucas broke out his sexy smile, "Hey Brooke"

"Hey…" her eyes swept over the hot new boy.

Peyton awkwardly took a step back, backing away from them, "I'm gonna go get a drink".

Peyton sipped her vodka and juice as she watched Lucas and Brooke. They were obviously flirting, and looked very into each other. She smiled. Nice work Peyton, she thought.

"What you drinking?", a voice above her sounded. She looked up. Nathan Scott. The captain of the basketball team, the school's biggest player.

"Vodka and juice" She replied, eyeing him off as is saying _Don't fuck with me. I know who you are.  
_  
"You look good tonight, Peyton" He grinned sexily.

Although she knew he was full of bullshit, she appreciated the compliment. She wasn't really into looks, she didn't put much effort into her appearance, but every girl likes being noticed sometimes.

"Thanks" she smiled.

"Do you want to go somewhere quiet? I can barely hear you" he offered her his hand.

She took his hand reluctantly, following him as he led her out onto the balcony.

Meanwhile, Brooke grabbed Lucas' arm and dragged him onto the dance floor.

"I can't dance" he confessed shyly.

"I'll teach you" she winked as she pressed her hips into his and began grinding against him. He responded by wrapping his hands around her waist, pulling her even closer. This kind of dancing he could manage, he thought.

Peyton took another gulp of her drink, listening to Nathan talk about their last game.

"You're the hottest cheerleader by far, Peyton" Nathan winked

"Whatever" she rolled her eyes

"No seriously" he reached over and stroked her knee, "Brooke's got nothing on you".

Peyton didn't know what she was doing, but somehow found herself scooting closer to him. He cupped her face, "You're so hot" he mumbled as his lips began their journey towards hers.

She closed her eyes, waiting for it. Finally, his lips came crashing down on hers. His kiss was urging, violent almost. He shoved his tongue down her throat and being the strong girl she is, she fought back, fighting his tongue with hers for dominance.

Brooke closed her eyes, inviting Lucas to come closer. He hesitated nervously, but the little boy inside of him wanted to get the girl of his dreams. He took a final deep breath and settled his lips on hers. He kissed her gently, tenderly, but she wanted more. She ran her hands up under his shirt and pushed her tongue slowly but surely into his mouth. He opened one eye as if he couldn't fathom that he, Lucas Scott, was kissing Brooke Davis. Yep, he was, his eyes confirmed. But, something else caught his eye, and he looked out to the balcony to see Peyton, his Peyton, making out with Nathan Scott. Something stirred inside him and he couldn't identify the feeling. What was going on?


	2. Sugar we're going down

**Thank you to those who reviewed, it means alot. I hope you all like where this story is going. I love me some Leyton :) **

Peyton drummed her fingers on her desk, glaring at the blank page in front of her. Fucking inspiration, she thought. Suddenly, her phone beeped, interrupting her thoughts, or lack thereof. It was an unknown number and read 'Thanks for last night. Wanna hang out today?' She thought back to last night- Nathan. Last night was fun, sure, but did she really want to get herself involved with Nathan Scott, Mr. Big shot playboy? Musing, she looked down at her blank sketchpad. It wasn't like she was busy doing anything productive anyway. 'Sure' she replied.

Nathan's jeep roared to a halt in front of Peyton's house. He pressed the horn, not once but twice to inform her of his arrival, _and_ his impatience. She finished lacing up her converse, grabbed her trusty leather jacket and left, dragging her unenthused body out the door, down the steps and into the car. Upon her getting situated in the passenger seat, Nathan leaned over and crashed his mouth upon hers. His lips tasted of smoke and a trace of beer, probably from last night, _hopefully _from last night. His tongue was hot and urgent in her mouth, his hands running up and down her sides and coming to a halt on her breasts. Feeling as though her personal space had been invaded, Peyton bite down on his tongue, _hard_.

"Ouch, motherfucker" Nathan pulled away from her instantly, in shock.

"Not in the mood right now, Nathan" Peyton explained, without any trace of apology

"Feisty", Nathan smirked, "I like that"

"Just drive, you son of a bitch" she turned and stared absently out the car window

Meanwhile, Lucas lay flat on his stomach, dead to the world until his phone buzzed, for the tenth time that morning.

"Ugh", he groaned, dragging his body up and out of bed and over to his desk where he thought he had last left his phone.

However, as soon as his feet hit the floor, he felt as though a ton of bricks had come crashing down on his head. Fuck, he thought. He had been hit with a raging hangover.

He grabbed his phone quickly and let his body fall pathetically back on his bed. He flipped his phone open, his mouth gaping open also at the sight of all Brooke's missed calls and texts. 'Hey sexy, come over when you get this', 'I miss you already', 'Can't stop thinking about you xx', just to name a few.

Peyton looked to Nathan as his jeep pulled up in his own driveway.

"_This_ is where you're taking me?" she raised an eyebrow in disbelief

"Only the best for you, Peyton Sawyer" Nathan grinned, winking

Once inside, Nathan grabbed Peyton's hand and hurriedly raced up the stairs, swinging a door open, pulling her in, shutting and locking the door, and pushing her onto the bed. He climbed upon an ambushed Peyton, running his hands up and down the length of her body, and forcing his mouth onto hers.

"What the fuck", Peyton, pushed him off her and sat up abruptly.

Nathan wiped his mouth, confused "What's wrong?"

"What are you doing, Nathan? I thought we were gonna hang out?"

"We are hanging out," he pointed out, a teasing smirk playing on his lips

"No, I would call this _making_ out, not hanging out" she shot right back at him

"What did you expect? Dinner and a movie? Wake up, Peyton. We're 17 and horny as hell, this is what we're supposed to be doing"

"Whatever…" she rolled off the bed, readying herself to storm out

"It's not like you're getting any anywhere else" Nathan smirked, "I know for a fact my lousy half-brother isn't fulfilling your needs"

"Don't talk about Lucas like that, Nathan" Peyton quipped, her green eyes burning with fury. She hated when people insulted Lucas; it felt worse than if she herself were being insulted.

"What? So you two are getting it on?" Nathan teased

"_Ew_, Nathan. Despite your own experiences, a girl and a boy _can_ actually be just friends, y'know"

"Then get your sexy ass back on my bed and I'll take care of your needs" Nathan coaxed her

"Suck a dick, Nathan" Peyton bit back

Nathan rose off his bed, this time taking a gentler approach as he made his way over to a fuming Peyton.

"I'm sorry, Peyton" Nathan's striking blue eyes seemed almost genuine. Almost. "It's just that you drive me crazy. Your tangled mess of hair, beautiful face, sexy attitude and don't even get me started on that body of yours…" he reached out and grabbed her by the elbow, pulling her closer towards him. "I want you", he murmured throatily.

Peyton gave in. Somewhere deep inside her was searching for a distraction from something, and Nathan Scott provided her with that distraction. She pushed him onto his bed, hearing him laugh satisfyingly, and climbed on top of him.

Later on, Lucas was awoken once again by a rapping on his door. "Come in", he groaned, feeling those darn bricks come crashing down on him once again.

The door opened slightly, and Peyton slid through. She took one look at her best friend and burst into a thunderous fit of laughter.

The sound made Lucas' head throb even harder, and he lifted his hands to his ears half-heartedly, "Shh, Peyton. Please for the love of god, just shh"

"You're pathetic, Scott", Peyton laughed, making her way over to Lucas' bed, "I think I really need to teach you a thing or two about handling your alcohol".

"Thanks for the friendly support, Sawyer" Lucas rolled over, covering his head with a pillow

Peyton's face softened when she saw Lucas' face contort with unease as he covered his scruffy head with his pillow.

She disappeared into the rest of the house and returned seconds later with a glass of water and an aspirin, "Here, take this, boozy" she joked lightly

A muffled groan escaped Lucas' pillow, and Peyton sighed, setting the glass and tablet down on his bedside table next to the framed photo of them together at age six. Peyton smiled momentarily at the photo. Six-year-old Peyton's face was plastered with a proud grin, as she had her arm wound firmly around Lucas' neck in a gridlock. Her little baby face was framed with the same tangled, wild mess of blonde curls, and Lucas was looking admiringly up at his best friend.

Shaking the memories away, Peyton leaned down to Lucas, gently taking his arms and hoisting him up into a sitting position, "Come on, Scott, man up and sit upright for one second"

Lucas groaned and did as she said, letting her rearrange his pillows behind his back so he could sit comfortably. Peyton reached over and took the tiny aspirin between her fingers. Lucas was way too dizzy and groggy to function himself, so Peyton placed the tablet between his soft lips and tipped a little water into his mouth. Just as he was swallowing, Lucas caught sight of something on Peyton's neck and almost spat out his mouthful of water.

"Is that… a _hickey_ on your neck, Peyton?" Lucas swallowed hard, straining his blurry eyes to see in more detail.

Peyton's hand flew to her neck to conceal the mark, her face immediately burning up. "No" she muttered self-consciously

Lucas felt a sick feeling erupt throughout his stomach, and it wasn't the hangover. "That is a fucking hickey if I ever saw one"

"What of it?" Peyton attempted to dismiss the issue

"What of it?" Lucas' repeated incredulously, "Who did that to you, Peyton?"

"No one" she shrank under his intense, questioning stare

"Come on, Peyton" Lucas struggled to keep his voice steady, but it cracked "Who did that?"

Peyton looked away ashamedly as she mumbled the name, "Nathan"

Lucas' eyes widened, "I thought that was a one off last night! Don't tell me you're getting involved with that guy, Peyton"

"I'm not, not that it's any of your business" Peyton snapped

"You know what he's like Peyton, I don't want him messing around with you"

"Just cause he's your brother-"

"_Don't_ call him that" Lucas cut her off with ferocity, "And don't go doing anything stupid with him"

"You're not my dad, Lucas" Peyton rose from Lucas' side, making her way to his door, "I don't need you to save me from anything"

"Somebody has to, Peyton" Lucas said gently

Peyton whipped around to Lucas, "I don't need you to save me! I'm a big girl, I can look after myself" and with that, she turned on her heel and marched her way right out of his bedroom. Once she got into her car and locked the door, Peyton broke down. Tears flooded her eyes as she sat miserably in the driving seat, her tiny body trembling. How could she of said that to him? After all he had done for her when her mom had died. He had saved her, whether she liked to admit it or not. Suddenly and abruptly, she stiffened, brushing the tears away from her eyes with the back of her hand. She turned the key in the ignition, slammed her foot down on the accelerator and sped off in the direction of Nathan's. If there was one thing that could distract her from the pain…


	3. The Middle

Peyton wiped her mouth of the remnants of Nathan as she tightened her grip on the steering wheel. She knew what she was doing was wrong- sleeping around with a jerk-off like Nathan who was undoubtedly using her for his own pleasure and satisfaction- but somehow, she couldn't help herself. She needed a form of attention that could take buried pain away and make her feel ok. She was lonely. Her Dad was off the coast in a dredging boat, her mom was gone and Lucas… well, they hadn't spoken since their fight last week. She hated to admit it, but she needed him. She needed him so badly right now.

Lucas heard a familiar light knock on his door and his features lit up in relief- _Peyton_, finally. He bounded to the door, and flung it open only to be faced with a petite, cheery brunette, not his lanky, moody blonde best friend.

"Brooke?" Lucas stood still in his doorway, not sure whether to invite her in or not

"Hey, Broody" Lucas frowned at her nickname for him; "You haven't answered my calls or texts so I thought I'd come over!" She ran her hand down his chest and gently pushing him aside, walking straight on in to his bedroom.

"Oh, yeah", Lucas coughed, covering his bad lying skills, "I've been really busy. I meant to call you back"

"That's ok" she grinned, settling herself back on his bed, "But I did have something pretty urgent to ask you, sexy" she winked upon her description of him

"Oh yeah?" Lucas rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly as Brooke made herself well and truly at home on his bed.

"Yep" Brooke propped herself up on his pillows, readying herself, "And I think it's something you've been waiting for"

Lucas frowned in confusion, what the fuck was she on about?

"Lucas Scott", Brooke's face lit up excitedly, "Will you be my _boyfriend_?" she giggled the last word as if there was only one possible answer: _yes_.

"Uh…" Lucas fumbled with his hands, looking at the floor. Two weeks ago the idea of being Brooke Davis' boyfriend would have been his dream come true. However, between her persistently annoying calls and texts and his simple lack of feelings for her, there was nothing appealing to him about going out with Brooke. As he tried to formulate a gentle letdown, he looked up at her. She hadn't missed his hesitation, and her glossy lips were sucked between her teeth anxiously, her eyes brimming with rejection tears.

"Yes" Lucas blurted out, after seeing her painstaking face

Brooke broke into a grin, leaping off the bed and into his arms, "Oh my _god_!" she crashed her mouth onto his, "_Yay!_"

Peyton sped down the main road, the wind whipping her curls in all directions. She felt a tightening in her chest as Lucas' favourite song came on the mix cd he made her that was on constant repeat in her car. She turned around to the stash of cd's lying scattered across her backseat, desperate to get that _darn_ song off her stereo. She grabbed a good old trusty Dashboard Confessional album and twisted back in the front seat, but immediately slammed her converse clad foot on the brake. The beat up truck skidded to a halt in front of Lucas who stood dead still in shock, like a deer caught in headlights. Peyton looked up, her curls covering her face as a result of the abrupt halt. Lucas pulled an earphone out of his ear and slowly lifted his hood off his head, squinting his eyes at the bright headlights.

"Peyton?" he choked out

Peyton's face was deadpan, as much as she wanted to burst into sudden tears at almost running over her best friend, she was careful to not show any emotion.

Lucas stepped closer, leaning down to the passenger window and peering in, "Peyton?" he repeated, checking to see if she was in shock or if she was still just angry with him

"Get in" she ordered, and he did as he was told, sliding into the passenger seat as she sped off.

Neither spoke a word; they both knew where they were going. Peyton pulled into the river court car park, and turned the car off. They both sat still in silence for a few moments, before one of them spoke. It was Lucas, of course. Peyton was far too stubborn to give in first; they _both_ knew that.

"I'm sorry, Peyton" Lucas offered, genuinely

Peyton took a deep sigh, turning to face Lucas eventually, "I'm sorry too"

"You don't need to be" Lucas shook his head defiantly

"Yes I do, Lucas. I don't know why I'm such a bitch all the time"

"You're not a bitch"

"I am a bitch! You were only looking out for me. God, I am _such_ a bitch"

"I was out of place. You had every right to be a bitch"

Peyton suddenly burst into laughter. Although Lucas frowned with confusion, he smiled at the privilege of finally hearing her dark, melodious laugh again.

"Look at us" Peyton continued to chuckle, "We're fighting about fighting"

Lucas laughed throatily, "We're pathetic"

"Can we just go back to being friends again?" a curly lock fell into Peyton's hopeful green eyes as she bit her full lip.

Lucas stared at Peyton's soft, pink lips a little longer than necessary, before shaking his head in confusion at his own thoughts and offering his best friend a smile, "Only if you quit being such a bitch all the time"

Peyton thumped Lucas across his arm, but laughed. "Don't piss me off, Scott. You'd be screwed without your only friend"

Lucas scoffed, "It goes both ways, Sawyer"

"So", Peyton twisted the key in the ignition and turned to Lucas.

They both opened their mouths at the same time and blurted out, "Ferris Bueller?"

Lucas and Peyton lay on their stomachs on Lucas' bed, immersed in their joint favourite movie, 'Ferris Bueller's Day Off'. They really were pathetic, both quoting the movie line for line. Until… "I did not achieve this position in life by having some snot-nosed fuck leave my cheese out in the wind"

Peyton turned sharply to Lucas, her mouth open in shock.  
"Lucas Eugene Scott!" she scolded, "It's 'snot-nosed _punk_', not 'snot nosed _fuck_', you loser"

"_Punk_? Yeah, whatever Peyton" Lucas turned back to the screen, but Peyton wasn't done with him yet. Slowly and subtly, she removed the pillow from behind her and upon attaining her weapon, thwacked Lucas over the head with it.

Lucas' hand flew to his head. "What the hell, Peyton?" he rubbed his head, "You've got one _hell_ of an arm"

Peyton thumped him again with the pillow, "That's what you get for disrespecting our favorite movie"

Before she could strike again, Lucas grabbed the pillow and tossed it away, grabbing Peyton's wrists and holding her at a distance. "Why so violent, Sawyer?" he laughed, despite her best efforts to break free of his hold on her, he was way too strong and held her effortlessly in place.

Peyton began to thrash about, trying unsuccessfully to wriggle out of his strong grip. She flipped her body out of his grasp, only to fall flat on the floor, bringing him with her. Lucas lay on top of Peyton, both of them laughing heartily and breathing heavily.

Suddenly, the door swung upon and in waltzed none other than Brooke Davis.

"Brooke" Lucas stated, surprised at her presence. He suddenly remembered who was still under him and quickly got up before leaning down to give Peyton a hand up.

"Lucas" Brooke's usually cheerful demeanour had clearly flown right out the window at the sight before her, "What the hell are you doing?" Her hands were planted firmly on her hips, and her stance reeked of bad attitude.

"Watching a movie with Peyton" Lucas shot back, fighting the urge to add a sarcastic, _you got a problem with that_.

"Yeah" Brooke eyed them up and down, all flustered and breathless, "Sure looks like watching a movie to me"

"You can… join us if you want?" Peyton offered reluctantly

Brooke ignored Peyton, turning her attention back to Lucas; "I suppose you haven't told her about us dating yet, have you?" Brooke folded her arms

Peyton turned to look at Lucas. What? Lucas was going out with Brooke Davis and he hadn't told her yet? If this were the old Lucas, they would've been talking about it for _hours_.

"Look, how about I call you tomorrow? We can hang out?"

"Whatever, Lucas" Brooke shook her head incredulously, before turning on her heel and sauntering straight out

"What the hell was _that?_" Peyton spat out as soon as Brooke had left

"I know, right? She was acting like a psycho," Lucas agreed

"Not _that_, you idiot" Peyton rolled her eyes at his thickness, "Why didn't you tell me you asked her out?"

"I didn't" Lucas mumbled, "She asked me out. I didn't know what else to say but yes"

Peyton laughed, "You confuse me, Lucas Scott. One second you're harbouring an obsession over this girl, next thing she asks you out and you want to cool things off. What's going on?

"I wish I could tell you, but I honestly have no idea" Lucas shrugged

"Weirdo" Peyton laughed, hitting play on the remote.

An hour later, Peyton was fast asleep. Lucas tiptoed over to the light switch and flicked off. Peyton instantly jolted awake, sitting upright and rubbing her eyes.

"Mmm" she mumbled sleepily, "I should get home…"

"There's no way I'm letting you drive home. Just stay the night."

"Thanks, Scott" Peyton lay back down but began to toss and turn. "Dude, do you think you could help a girl out? These jeans are _waay_ too tight to sleep in. Can I borrow a shirt?"

Lucas grabbed a clean baggy t-shirt off a hanger and tossed it to her, "I want that back, Sawyer"

Too tired to move to the bathroom, Peyton quickly took her tight tank off and slipped the shirt on, managing to do so without Lucas catching sight of her bra. N_o doubt he would be scarred for life_, she thought. Lucas turned around just in time to catch Peyton peeling her skin-tight dark jeans down her perfect legs. God, those legs deserved an award. Realising whose legs it was he was staring intensely at, Lucas quickly turned away, feeling somewhat awkward and uncomfortable in the presence of a scantily clad Peyton. This had never been an issue before, he'd seen Peyton in her swimsuit, and he'd seen Peyton in his t-shirts before. What the fuck was going on?

"I'll sleep on the floor," Lucas mumbled, grabbing a spare blanket out of his cupboard, he tossed it on the floor.

"Don't be stupid, Lucas" She tore back the covers and tilted her head to urge him over, "Just get in"

Lucas quickly slipped his shirt off and got in next to her.

"You're not gonna get under the covers?" She mumbled half-asleep already

"I'm fine," he said, a little too quickly. Man, there was no way he could control himself under the covers

"Night, Scott" Peyton rolled over to face him, her eyes closed gently and her lips softly parted

"Sweet dreams, Sawyer" Lucas whispered hoarsely as he admired the curves of her face through the darkness. He shook his head quickly, shaking away the thoughts. _It's not Peyton_, he told himself, y_ou just haven't gotten any lately and you're a little desperate._


	4. Funny Little Feeling

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. Ironically, i've had no inspiration until now hehe. I'm also working on a Naley story, and brainstorming about a Pathan story. Let me know if you think I should post them. REVIEWS... please? :)**

Fast asleep, Lucas tightens his grip, bringing her warm, soft body closer to his. Despite being so slender, Peyton's figure had a softness about it. She was not muscular or built, but _fragile_. She had the softest skin that melted under a sleeping Lucas' touch like butter. Fast asleep, Peyton subconsciously responds to Lucas' tightened grip by murmuring incoherent words and snuggling her head of wild curls into his firm, strong chest. Their limbs are tangled; legs woven together and arms clutching each other. Suddenly, Peyton jerks her leg causing Lucas' slumber to come to an abrupt halt. Their faces are pressed together, and Lucas' is staring right at Peyton's gently closed eyelids, decorated with eyelashes so long they are almost brushing her cheek. God, being this close to her was tempting. She smelt _amazing_, her scent an intoxicating mixture of vanilla and patchouli. Her lips are parted ever so slightly, and she is snoring so gently it is almost soundless. To Lucas' ears it is like music, and he smiles at how peaceful his best friend looks.

This is how Peyton Sawyer is meant to be; content and at peace. However, since the death of her mom, she has been anything but. Plagued with grief and emptiness, Peyton has never been the same. Sure, she still has the same boisterous sense of humour and feisty temperament, but only Lucas can remember the days when Peyton never knew of genuine sadness and hurt. The one thing keeping Peyton together for the seven years it has been since her mom's death is Lucas.

Lucas can remember back to the day Anna Sawyer was killed running a red light. It was a frosty December afternoon, and Lucas was waiting patiently in the school car park with Peyton for her mom to pick her up. Lucas usually walked home from school, or to Karen's café but Peyton's mom was always there on the spot to pick Peyton up for soccer practice. Today though, was different. School had finished an hour ago, and Anna had not arrived. Peyton was adamant that she would be coming, so she sat stubbornly on the curb of the car park waiting for her mother. Lucas, who always followed Peyton around like a lost puppy, sat with her. They sat there for an hour and a half before Lucas told Peyton they should start walking before it got dark.

Peyton finally relented and followed Lucas to his mom's café. "Last one is a rotten egg!" Peyton had challenged, before they began sprinting and laughing their way to the café. Peyton collapsed outside the café, breathing heavily. "I won!" she had squealed with delight as Lucas knelt over, huffing and puffing. He looked up to see his mom standing at the counter, where she usually was. Only this time, her face was plastered with the forecast of bad news. Lucas ushered Peyton inside, and they both hopped up on bar stools. "What's up, Karen?" Peyton had always called Lucas' mother Karen, as she thought of the woman as a friend. "Peyton, dear…" Karen had begun as Lucas watched on with fear of what was about to come out his mother's mouth. He knew it wasn't good, he knew his mother too well. The devastating words finally came out of Karen's mouth and Lucas inhaled sharply, immediately turning to his best friend. Peyton sat there frozen as the ice on the pavement. Her glittering green eyes had suddenly lost their sparkle, and her face turned as white as a ghost. Lucas watched carefully as she processed the information. She backed up, face full of horror, and turned on her scuffed converse and tore straight out the door of the café. Lucas began after her but Karen held him back, "She needs to be with her father right now, son. We will be there for her when she needs us"

Ten year old Lucas hadn't seen Peyton for days when he decided he had to go see her. He had sweetly picked an assortment of flowers from his garden to give to Peyton and Larry, as he didn't really know how to approach the situation. Larry had answered the door; tear stained face and bloodshot eyes. "Mr Sawyer…" Lucas had held out the flowers, feeling pathetic. Larry had welcomed Lucas in and informed him that Peyton was in her room upstairs. Peyton's room was a mess; she had obviously pulled all her records out, all her paintings down and all her drawers out in a fit of rage. Peyton looked up at Lucas from her bed. Her face was as white as it had been the moment she found out, and she looked like she hadn't been fed since then either. Slowly, while looking into Lucas' eyes, Peyton's lifeless green orbs released a single tear. Lucas took this as his cue and rushed forwards to Peyton, pulling her into his skinny arms. She shook fervently and wept and wailed. But Lucas had been there for her, that day and ever since.

Crashing out of his flashback, Lucas directs his attention to the rest of their bodies, suddenly aware of Peyton's bare flesh on his. Her legs are curled around his, her stomach pressed tight against his. He pulls back gently, not wanting to wake her but Peyton jolts awake at the loss of Lucas' warmth. She looks down to their entangled legs and they both pull back quickly.

"Morning" Lucas mumbles throatily

Peyton throws back the covers, only to reveal her bare long legs, black cotton panties and taut, toned stomach as his shirt has ridden up during her slumber. Lucas' breath hitches in his throat, before turning away respectfully as she hastily grabs her black skinnies and slips them on.

"Breakfast?" Lucas enquires politely, trying to settle the obvious awkwardness between them.

"Um, I think I should get home" Peyton says quietly, "I need to shower and I've got a ton of homework"

"Oh, ok. Well… I'll see you later?" Lucas ask, his voice full of hopefulness

"Only if you want your shirt back" Peyton winks, "Which by the way is incredibly comfy"

Lucas laughs, of course Peyton knows how to get rid of the awkwardness.  
"Only the best for princess Peyton" Lucas teases, earning himself a light thwack from Peyton

"Anyway, I better be off" Peyton flashes Lucas a quick smirk, before turning and leaving.

Peyton flopped down on her bed, rubbing her hands over her face. _What just happened with Lucas?_ Things had never been so weird between them before. Peyton shook the thoughts from her head, standing up and moving over to her desk as she felt a sudden surge of inspiration rush through her body. She hastily grabbed her sketchpad and let her pencil take her a million miles away. She drew two people entwined in a bed. Her pencil sketched the familiar strong build, messy tufts of hair and prominent jaw lying next to a mess of tangled curls and long limbs. Finally, she brought her pencil to the top of the page where she wrote, _who are we?_ Welcome back, inspiration.

Lucas stabs his fork into the pancakes his mother left for him before she went to work. He can't help but smile at the night he shared with his best friend. Besides his mom, of course, Peyton was his everything. She was the only person he had ever confided in about how he really felt about Dan's abandonment, the only person he told how much he wanted so badly to know if he belonged on a basketball court.

The kitchen door swung open, and Brooke appeared dressed in her usual skanky uniform, a short skirt and a tight, revealing top. _Damn_, Lucas thought, _why did his mom always leave the doors unlocked?_

"Lucas" Brooke's demeanour told Lucas she obviously hadn't forgotten about last night.

"Hey Brooke" Lucas mumbled, shoving pancakes in his mouth.

"We need to talk" Brooke stated as if he had no say, before sitting down at the kitchen table next to Lucas

Lucas rolled his eyes inwardly; the last thing he wanted to do right now was talk to Brooke.

"It's about last night" she flicked her meticulously straightened brunette strands over her shoulder pretentiously

"What is there to talk about, Brooke?" Lucas spoke gently, not wanting to anger the tempestuous teenage girl

"What do _you_ think, Lucas?" Brooke's voice began to rise. Not giving Lucas a chance to answer her question, she answered it herself, "You and Peyton! Practically dry humping on the floor"

Lucas rolled his eyes outwardly this time, "Brooke, you _clearly_ saw wrong. You know Peyton and I are just friends. We were just fooling around"

"But you're supposed to be fooling around with me" Brooke started to pout her glossy lips, which Lucas used to find adorable, but which couldn't be more annoying right now

"Brooke", Lucas sighed "Peyton and I are just friends. Nothing more. Honest" Lucas realised he was trying to convince himself of this more than he was trying to convince Brooke

Happy with this, Brooke stood up and moved towards Lucas seductively. She bent down and captured his lips, before breaking away and sucking and nibbling on his ear. Lucas groaned as Brooke grabbed his hand and pulled him towards his bedroom.

She pushed him onto his bed and climbed atop of him. Straddling his hips, she flicked her hair back and kissed down his chest. Between kisses, she asked once more for reassurance, "So you and Peyton are just friends?"

"Mmm" Lucas mumbled, "Just friends"

"Good" Brooke smirked sexily, peeling her tight top off to reveal her bare chest, "Then you won't mind it when I tell you, you can't see her anymore"

Lucas opened is mouth to object, but Brooke's lips interrupted as they came crashing down on his. He tried to tell her no, he could _never_ do that to Peyton, but Brooke's hands began travelling south and he was a teenage boy, after all. _No_ teenage boy could say no to Brooke Davis.

Brooke's lips were all over Lucas' body, when a light tapping sounded from his door.

"Don't get it" Brooke warned, before she continued her previous motions with her mouth

"But-" Lucas began to object, knowing it was Peyton

"Don't get it" Brooke said through gritted teeth, fury building within her tiny body

"Lucas?" Peyton's voice called from outside

Lucas bit his lip to keep his mouth shut, what was he going to do?

Peyton waited for a few more minutes before dropping Lucas' shirt on his doorstep and leaving.

A few days later, Peyton tried Lucas' cell for the hundredth time that day before receiving the same damn voicemail.

"Lucas Eugene Scott. Answer your damn phone or imma come over there and mess you up" She snapped her cell shut, falling back on her bed. _Inspiration gone._

Frustrated with Lucas' disappearing act, Peyton drove over to Nathan's to seek distraction from everything.

"Well, well look who we have here" Nathan smirked when he found Peyton on his doorstep

"Shutup, Nathan. I'm pissed off" Peyton marched on in to Nathan's house, stomping up his stairs and into his bedroom

"If you're on your rags, why are you here Peyton? You know we only do one thing" Nathan winked

Peyton scrunched up her face. _God, Nathan was such a fucking jerk. _"I have nothing else to do. I can't get a hold of Lucas, it's as if he's fallen off the face of the earth"

"For such a smart girl, you really can be an idiot" Nathan laughed

"What are you talking about?" Peyton asked, genuinely confused

"Brooke's been going around telling everyone how she has Lucas wrapped around her little finger. She told him he couldn't see you and obviously your perfect little Lucas isn't as perfect as you make him out to be. He's ignoring you, Peyton" Nathan pointed out bluntly

Peyton's face dropped in realisation. "When I get my hands on that punk…" she whispered to herself, standing up and stomping out the door. _Boy, was Lucas in trouble._


	5. He Found a Love

Peyton's truck speeds down Main Street, her eyes narrowed and poised, ready to shoot daggers. She screeches to a halt at the river court and hops out of her car, slamming the door behind her in a fit of fury. She spots Lucas shooting hoops and closes in on him.

She approaches him from behind as he shoots free throws and stops, planting her shaking hands on her tiny hips. "I didn't know Brooke's leash let you out this far" her southern accent is dripping with disgust

Lucas spins around and his eyes take in Peyton. _Shit, this was not good_. "What are you talking about, Peyt?" He bluffs, knowing exactly what she is talking about.

"Don't you _dare_ call me that. Only my best friend calls me that"

Lucas feels a pang at that line, even if she is being dramatic. "I am your best friend, Peyton. Don't be ridiculous"

"Ridiculous? _Ridiculous!_" Peyton throws her skinny arms up in the air, "You want to know what ridiculous is, Lucas? Ridiculous is ignoring your best friend of thirteen years because your bitchface girlfriend of all of a _week_ told you to!" Peyton's porcelain face is right up in Lucas' and they can both taste each other's sweet breath. Hers like sugar and coffee, hence the shaking, and his like fresh mint.

"Peyton, please. I didn't mean to. I just-"

"You just what, Lucas?" Peyton steps closer to him, daring him to interrupt her with her ferocious eyes, "You just wanted to get laid so you did what she told you to do?"

"I-I-" Lucas stammers, realising only now how stupid it sounds

"That's not you. Your brother, yes. But not you"

"I know…" Lucas admits helplessly

"Well done, Lucas. You've finally lived up to your father's reputation" Peyton spits, turning on her converse heel and storming away leaving Lucas standing alone and deserted in the middle of the river court.

Lucas cannot believe Peyton just said that, that she just used the Dan Scott card. Lucas slumps his shoulders even further because not only did she pull the worst insult ever, but because he totally deserved it.

Peyton gets into her car, her heart racing from the adrenaline rush of fighting with Lucas. She immediately slams her scuffed up converse to the accelerator, flooring it and speeding off to the one place where she can lose herself- _Nathan's_.

A week later, Peyton ducks her head as she saunters past Lucas, making her intent to ignore him crystal clear as she heads to cheer Practice… with Brooke. _Yay._

"You're late, Peyton" Brooke reprimands.

Peyton rolls her eyes, _is Brooke's skirt even shorter? Is that even possible?_

"Get in line, scraggly" Brooke's little minions giggle at the insult.

"Original" Peyton quips, getting into line to get this over with.

"Okay, pyramid formation, ladies. I'm on top. Sawyer, you can sit this one out"

"Okay, seriously Brooke? Are you that immature?"

"I think I am" Brooke snaps, thinking it's a smart comment, but when in reality she couldn't sound more dumb admitting she's immature

Finally snapping and caving in to the immaturity, Peyton stomps off to the bleachers, adding, "If you girls need help holding up her fat ass, let me know"

"Whatever, you bulimic _bitch_" Brooke spits out

After the pyramid, Brooke keeps Peyton on the sideline while the squad practices their floor routine.

"Okay, now let's get on our knees for the next one ladies"

"You're used to being on your knees, aren't ya Brooke" Peyton chuckles

"I swear if one more comment comes out of your fugly face you'll be off the squad"

At the end of practice, Brooke yells for Peyton to stay back

"What do you want, Brooke?" Peyton sighs, clearly over this little tiff

"I want you to stay the fuck away from my boyfriend"

"You mean my best friend?" Peyton snaps, "If you forgot I got you two together. You should be thanking me, not banning him from seeing me"

"Just stay away from my boy, bitch"

Peyton's lost enough this week. Namely Lucas. She isn't about to lose her dignity. "I never did anything to you Brooke!"

"You exist, don't you?" Brooke snaps

"You know what", Peyton inwardly apologises to her mom before blurting out, "I quit!"

"Go cry to your mommy, little bitch!" Brooke yells after her, knowing fully well Peyton's mom died years ago.

Time is a funny thing. Lucas' favourite song 'The Sound of Settling' by Death Cab for Cutie goes for _2 minutes and 12 seconds_. His favourite movie 'Ferris Bueller's Day off" has a running time of _103 minutes_. Reading a book takes him roughly _4 hours_. Being ignored by Peyton obviously takes _2 weeks_. Probably the longest 2 weeks of his life.

"Peyton, I know I'm the world's biggest jerk. Trust me, I know. Please just pick up so I can apologise you to properly" Lucas sighs, having left what felt like the hundredth voicemail that day.

Peyton stood with her hands on her hips, leaning back against the doors to her studio. She bit her nails, as she always did when she was stressed, as she listened to Lucas' latest voicemail. Why did he have to make it so hard to be angry with him? She cursed him inwardly. Stupid bastard has no idea how to be a jerk. In fact, he's about as far from it as possible. Sometimes his niceness is sickening. Can't he just be a jerk and let her hate him? She thought as she slid into her chair at her desk. She looked at the sketch of her and Lucas after their_ 'sleepover'_- yeuck she hated that word. It reminded her of… _cheerleaders_, her least favourite kind of species at the moment. She traced her black chipped fingernail along Lucas' prominent jaw line she had sketched so accurately. She hadn't drawn anything since, and she was beginning to think that an art school across the country was a bad idea. She couldn't even survive 2 weeks without Lucas for inspiration. As much as she hated to admit it, purely because it sounded mushy as hell, Lucas stirred up feelings inside her; whether it be frustration, happiness, contentment or safety. And it was those feelings that translated into a kick-ass sketch.

Lucas stretches his arms back behind his head as he lies on his bed, staring at his laptop's wallpaper. It's a picture of him and Peyton by the river court. He's smiling goofily, of course. And she's got that same old smirk plastered across her face, as if to say, "I'd like to see you try". Her blonde curls are styled as they usually are- _not styled at all_. Just as they are when she wakes up. But it is her eyes that really draw him. Despite the toughness radiating off the rest of her body, her deep green orbs reveal a softer vulnerability that says 'I'm just a lost little girl'.

Suddenly, his door flies open and in comes a pissed off looking Brooke. Lucas doesn't bother to close his laptop, or hide the fact that he is staring mesmerizingly at a picture of the girl Brooke considers to be the only problem in their relationship.

"Lucas" she snaps, "You will never believe what your ex best friend said to me today"

Lucas rolls his eyes. He hates Brooke's new name for Peyton. Like she's the devil, and saying her name is forbidden.

"Brooke, I'm sure it was just a misunderstanding" Lucas says monotonously, because he's said it several times when Brooke demands comfort.

"She said I had a fat ass!" Brooke said as Lucas muffled a laugh, "Baby, you can ask any guy at school- my ass is not fat!"

Lucas grimaces at Brooke's parading of her promiscuity, and having been with every guy in school. "And what did you say to her, Brooke?" Lucas probes, knowing there is more than one side to this story

Brooke huffs, shrugging her shoulder "I may have called her a bulimic bitch, scraggly, fugly, and made her sit out practice" Brooke laughed as if it was the funniest thing in the world.

"Well how do you expect her to act when you call her all those derogatory names?"

"No fucking way" Brooke steps back, "You're actually siding with her!"

"Of course I am" Lucas says calmly, "There was no need to be so hurtful"

"What about her saying I have a fat ass? Is that not hurtful to my ass? My ass is deeply offended"

Lucas has to hold back a laugh at that one, especially because she said it with a straight face, dead serious.

Sighing, he decided it is time to finally do what is long overdue. "Look, Brooke. I think you're a nice girl. But you and I both know this isn't-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa" Brooke holds her perfectly manicured hand up, cutting him off, "Are you seriously breaking up with me?"

Lucas can't keep the act up for Brooke any more and nods his head gently.

"It's because of that bitch isn't it?"

"No it's not. It's just-" Lucas begins his routine denial of having romantic feelings for Peyton. Hell, it wouldn't be the first time. Since middle school, all their friends have been insisting they have feelings for each other. But this time, he stops, frozen in his tracks as if he does not believe one word of what he is about to say.

"What am I saying? This is Peyton we're talking about… Peyton! _The_ Peyton! _My_ Peyton… Of course I love her. I'm… I'm _in_ love with her. She's the one, Brooke, she's the one" Lucas laughs deliriously at his breakthrough as he leaps off his bed, hugging Brooke hurriedly as he rushes out the door.


End file.
